Naruto The Ending?
by Zeroxflare
Summary: What will really happen when Naruto faces his hardest task- defeating Akatsuki? A Fan's thoughts on the ending.


* * *

Hey people, Zeroxflare (Zero X Flare), here. This is my first fanfic ever, so please go easy on me in the reviews.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. This story is completely fan based. Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. (Sp?)

This is how I think Naruto should end.

* * *

Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Yamato, and Kakashi had made their way to the rain village in pursuit of Pein. The group had found the tower hide out of Akatsuki, and was heading there with great haste. Once at the peak, they quickly dismantled the sealing jutsu used to keep away intruders. They were about to head inside when a familiar voice called for them.

"WAIT!" the former teammate shouted. Sasuke landed, panting heavily. He had barely been able to escape Tobi's dungeon, let alone make it all the way to the rain village. He looked up at the group, specifically Naruto. Naruto had tears glistening in his eyes.

"Sa-sasuke." He said after a few seconds. He managed to help the Uchiha to his feet, and nearly fell himself.

"Dobe, you weren't going to fight without me, were you?" the Uchiha joked. "I hope you don't mind, but I brought a few friends.

The group looked down and, with shock, met eyes with half of Konoha. The rookie nine, Tsunade and Shizune, team Guy, team Garra, Ibiki, Anko, Genma, Raido, Iruka, team Konohamaru, and an assortment of jonin and chunnin, all stared back at the startled team.

"H-how?" Kakashi asked.

"Easy, they all followed me with the intent of capture when I went by the village." Sasuke replied.

An explosion suddenly went off as the top of the tower was blasted off. Standing there, after the smoke settled, was the six bodies of Pein, Konan, Tobi, and the sealing statue. The eyes of the statue started to glow ominously.

"Finally," Pein said. "The statue has resonated with all nine bijuu!" Naruto himself had gained what looked like the Kyuubi's cloak, but he retained awareness. "Now arise, great tailed beast!"

There was a tremendous earthquake as the statue cracked in the center eye, releasing all of the chakra that it had absorbed. The multi-colored chakra fused together and started sprouting tails rapidly.

"Hahahaha!" Pein cried. "At last, the ultimate beast that cannot be stopped!" The beast suddenly solidified into a large reptilian monster with thirty-six tails. It roared, which caused shockwaves to destroy the village.

There was a flash and a clang, as Sasuke drew his sword and attacked Tobi. Sakura soon followed with an uppercut aimed at Konan. Pein roared at this, but was stopped by Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, and Yamato. His main body chuckled.

"Hehe…hehehehe…hahaha! You think you can beat me?! Watch the awesome power of the bijuu!" He screamed. Another large earthquake as countless dead shinobi rose from the ground and attacked the Konoha/ Suna forces below.

* * *

Soon, all hell had broke loose. The Uchiha battle was at a stand-still, and Sakura was not gaining an upper-hand against Konan either. The Konoha four was quickly becoming disadvantaged, as the battle with Pein took its toll. The shinobi below were having difficulty as well, seeing as the zombie forces could not be killed. Only one person was oblivious to the fighting.

"_You need me Naruto. You can no longer deny it. If you do not use my chakra now, you will lose this fight."_

"Fine." Naruto replied. "I don't care anymore. But damn it, if you hurt any of my allies I swear I will kill us both!"

"_I guess I could agree to that to get in on the action."_

* * *

Naruto glowed blood red. His entire body bulked up, and his chakra came out of his body like a waterfall. His claws and fangs sharpened, and his eyes became a piercing red. All of his anger was focused on the tailed beast before him. His will to protect those he cared about boiled over, and he became the Kyuubi. Nine tails lashing out, Naruto leapt at the beast, only to be countered by a powerful force that suspended him. He felt his power draining away, and he fell unconscious.

Everyone watched as the flaming red bullet slowly disappeared into the giant beast. The beast roared again, and transformed, this time into a golden, forty-five tailed dragon. Its tails lashed out and caught many with the overwhelming force. Everyone was stunned.

"Na-NARUTO!" Sasuke and Sakura shouted together.

"Naruto?" Hinata whispered.

Everyone else yelled, "No, Naruto!"

Pein took advantage of this distraction by hitting Tsunade with an incredible blow with a chakra blade. Kakashi, seeing this, jumped in the way of the attack, and got his head completely taken off.

"No, Kakashi!" Tsunade screamed before being impaled by the same blade. Shizune and Yamato gasped but, realizing the situation, they retreated. The somehow still alive Tsunade whispered, "Naruto, we need you… now…hokage-sama.

* * *

"N…to"

"Na….uto"

"Naruto!"

Naruto opened his eyes to see nothing. Complete and total emptiness. But there was someone there, someone whose body was flickering on and off.

"Whose there?" he asked.

"You can't even recognize your own father? That's sad Naruto." Said Yondaime.

"Yo-yondaime hokage?"

"You never learned? Well I guess that's no surprise. Sandime probably thought it was wrong to tell you."

"You're my father?" Naruto asked. "I am the son of the hokage?"

"Yes Naruto." Yondaime said. "But I am no longer the hokage. You are, by both name and action."

"What do you mean" Naruto asked.

"Tsunade has passed the title to you Naruto, and after what you did, I don't blame her."

"What did I do?"

"You just did what every past hokage has done before you." Yondaime said. "You sacrificed your life for those you care about. However, you're not done quite yet. Now, my son, you can finally learn a jutsu from your father….."

* * *

"You have lost!" Pein cried. "I have taken your precious Hokage and the Kyuubi! There is no hope left for you!"

"Your wrong!" Sasuke snarled from behind Tobi's blade.

"We still have Naruto!" Sakura cried.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! That nuisance has been absorbed into the ultimate beast! There is nothing left!"

"No! Naruto can still hear us! All we have to do is believe in him!" Sasuke shouted to the crowd of shinobi below.

At this there were repeated shouts of, "come on Naruto, we believe in you!" and, "Don't give up!"

"SILENCE!" Pein shouted. "There is nothing left for you, and he has been lost! Just give up before you die!"

"Na….Naruto…" Hinata whispered. "NARUTO! I LOVE YOU! PLEASE COME BACK SAFE! NARUTO!

"Kage-bunshin no jutsu!"

The giant tailed dragon exploded as nine Narutos came out of the beast. Each of the Narutos had a tear in their shirt where a reaper death seal was placed. Each Naruto also had a different number of tails extending from him. The eight tailed Naruto took out Tobi with a single hit, while the seven tailed took out Konan. The remaining Narutos (other than the Kyuubi) attacked a different body of Pein. As the main body of Pein took his final breath, he shouted, "Forgive me master!"

"Master?" said Naruto.

Suddenly, nine chakra blades flew at the Narutos, while only the Kyuubi evaded the attacks. The other Narutos poofed, as the chakra went back to the original body. He spun around, and met face to face with Iruka. Naruto gasped.

"Iruka-sensei?"

"Hehe, as stupid as ever, right Naruto?"

"But, why?"

"I have always coveted the power of the bijuu after the Kyuubi's attack. I fused Nagato and Yahiko together to do my bidding, and through Pein, I controlled Madara and Akatsuki." Iruka said. "You may be powerful, but the chakra from the deceases feeds my power, and not even with the bijuu can you even hope to match my power!"

"You're right sensei. Not alone." Naruto said. "But I am not the only successor of the Sannin!"

Sasuke and Sakura jumped to Naruto's side. Naruto created a rasen-shuriken, while Sasuke worked his chakra into kirin. Sakura was focusing all of her power into her new reverse tensei-ninjutsu. Suddenly, Manda, Katsuyu, and Gamabunta appeared behind their new masters, giving them even more chakra.

Realizing he was screwed, Iruka shouted, "No!! Oh shit, my plan was PERFECT!"

The combined force of the attack caused Iruka to disintegrate where he stood. Panting heavily, the new Sannin, collapsed, especially Naruto.

"The death seal is taking its toll." He said.

"Maybe I can fix that." They jumped and spun around.

Covered in blood and crawling over to them was a half dead Tsunade. She raised her hands and activated her Tensei-ninjutsu. Suddenly, the necklace of Shodaime began to glow, and the seal was removed, but the bijuu were absorbed into the necklace, where Naruto could feel their Chakra just waiting for him to call it.

"Grandfather… you always…knew…didn't you…?" Tsunade said as she collapsed.

"NARUTO!" They looked over at the crowd gathering, but specifically at the girl who was running over to Naruto. Hinata collapsed right next to him.

"Hey Hinata-kun?" Naruto asked.

"Y-yes N-Naruto-kun?" She asked timidly.

"You wanna go get some ramen?"

* * *

LOL

For my first fanfic, I'm really happy with how it turned out.

Please rate and comment.

P.S.:I do not hate Iruka, but you tell me. Who would have made a better surprise: Iruka or Konohamaru?


End file.
